Shadow The New Pup (part 7)
Hello Shadow Pup here with the continuation of this story. Good reading. Focus: Shadow Title: Shadow the new puppy (Part 7). Another day of sunshine in adventure Bay. This time Zuma and Shadow will put their plan into practice. Ryder, Chase and Skye were in a ransom which made things easier. Shadow: Soon Zuma? He asked. Zuma: Yes, but will not they mistrust the lyrics? Shadow: I think I have something to help! He said running to his dog house, and came back with an old magazine. Shadow: We can use cutouts so there is no way to give an error! Zuma: But what about your magazine? He did not want to ruin something of his friend. Shadow: I do not use it any more, stay calm! He said comforting Zuma. Zuma: Okay! Then they started making two cards one for Skye and another for Chase. A while later: Shadow: I'm done! Me too! Now let's put them in the houses of the two and wait for them right. Shadow said. Shadow went to Chase's house. Once Zuma went to Skye's house when he was moving away he saw that Ryder and the two had returned so he ran to Shadow. Zuma: Hey Shadow, Ryder's back! He said breathlessly. Shadow: It will be cool to give this little help to both of you! He said dragging his pot of water to Zuma. Zuma: Absolutely! He said as he killed his thirst. Zuma: Thanks! Shadow smiled. Meanwhile: Chase was in his dog house when he saw the note (Skye did the same), in it said: Would you like to go on a date? Meet me at 7:00, Mr. Porter. Signed: A secret admirer. '' End of ticket:'' Chase was surprised, but that expression was also on Skye's face. Meanwhile Shadow and Zuma went to Mr. Porter. Mr. Porter: Hello, puppies want something? Zuma: Could you actually help us with something? Mr. Porte: I am surprised at this request, what would it be? Shadow explained what happened. Mr. Porter: I had already noticed something between those two, you had an interesting idea, count on me! He said wanting to help. Already on the lookout: Zuma: How about we let Ryder know? He asked wanting nothing wrong with this plan. Shadow: Leave that part with me! He then ran to Ryder. Ryder was up in the lookout when Shadow came up. Ryder: Ah hello Shadow what's new? He asked the farmer. Shadow: I promised to keep a secret? Ryder: Sure, what would it be? Shadow explained that they were wanting to help Chase get closer to Skye and about his and Zuma's plan. Ryder: Nice plan, I think we can handle some emergency without them just for tonight! Shadow licked Ryder and retired gratefully. '' At 18:58:'' Chase was in the place he wore a bow tie and took a shower. Suddenly Skye appears she was wearing a pink dress. Chase: Hello, what are you doing here? He said curiously. Skye: I got a ticket and I was curious! Chase said he had received one, too. They showed the tickets with clippings. Skye: I think they set it up for us after all! Chase: Well it's still a date, you want to have dinner with me? He said nervously. Skye: Of course, that was sweet of you! Chase blushed at that. They sat down while Mr. Porter brought them a spaghetti. What they did not know was that Shadow and Zuma were spying on them. Shadow: I do not need to see anything else to say it worked! Zuma: Let's wait a little longer! Shadow nodded. Returning to Chase and Skye: Skye: Pretty stars that night do not you think? She asked nervously. Chase: Not like your eyes! He murmured. Skye: Did you say something? She asked, looking at Chase. Chase: I just said that the stars are not pretty like your eyes! He said blushing like crazy. Skye: Awn, that was the sweetest thing you ever told me! Chase blushed, head down. They grabbed another strand of spaghetti but did not realize they caught the same noodles. When they realized they were kissing, they just let it happen. When they broke the kiss, Chase could not help it. Chase: Skye I ... I just want to say that ... I love you since we met for the first time so I worry so much when you're not! If it was not red now it sure was. Skye was surprised and unanswered. Skye: Chase I feel the same way, thanks for saying! She said kissing him one more time. When they finished eating they were seeing the moon on a hill. Chase: I love you, Skye! She jumped on him. Skye: I love you too Chase! And they kissed like they would not let go any more. When they returned everyone was sleeping including the two spies, Chase and Skye were sleeping too. A while later: '' It was cold so Skye left her puppy house and went to Chase. She knocked at the door. Chase: Who is it? Skye: It's me Skye! Hearing this, Chase opened the door quickly. Chase: Hello Skye, what is it? He asked her passion. Skye: It's too cold in my dog house, could I sleep with you? Chase nodded then she stepped inside. They both felt the warmth of each other. Chase: Skye! Skye: Yes? Chase: Thank you for wanting to stay with me! Skye: Thank you for confessing! She then lay on his chest and they slept until the other day! '''End of seventh part.' Category:Paw patrol Category:Patrulha canina Category:Sombra pup Category:Stories Category:Skye Category:Chase Category:Chase x skye Category:Shadow The New pup Category:Part Category:Shadow Category:Paw patrol fanon